True Feelings
by sidboy
Summary: "I lied on my bed right now, thinking about life, about love. I look at the other side of the bed and it is empty, it is a couple bed. I put my hand on that side and it still is warm. My husband left a few minutes ago and it is on the bathroom right now. Sometimes, I feel lucky, we are together since high school." Brittany. Emotional AxB one-shot. (repost from Unconditionally Love)
**This story is inspired by all Alvittany fanfics I read on Fanfiction. I hope you like.**

* * *

 **True Feelings**

I lied on my bed right now, thinking about life, about love. I look at the other side of the bed and it is empty, it is a couple bed. I put my hand on that side and it still is warm. My husband left a few minutes ago and it is on the bathroom right now. Sometimes, I feel lucky, we are together since high school. I didn't believe our relationship would work, I never did because we used to argue a lot. I don't even remember how many times I cried because of it. The argue became a lot worse when we were teenagers. I refused that I had something for him for 5 years. When I was 15 year old, I finally accepted that but I didn't have the courage to tell him. I had to see him dating other girls several times, I had to comfort him several times. We were best friends, we were there for each other.

* * *

 _I remember one time I had to comfort him. I saw something I will never forget. It happened on February, 2011, I was 16 year old. In the afternoon, someone knocks on Miller's house. Jeanette went to see who was it._

 _"_ _Hi!" Jeanette said._

 _"_ _Can I talk to Brittany?" He said._

 _"_ _Sure, come in!" Jeanette replied._

 _I was watching TV when he entered in my house. I was surprised. I didn't expected a visit, not his. At that time he was dating a girl called Charlene. She was my worst enemy of the school. I remember we had a fight in public place, the cafeteria, because I was so jealous. She was hanging out with my best friend and she was telling that to everyone until she mentioned my name. She said I was nothing to him. I couldn't hold myself anymore. We called each other by names. When I was about to punch her, he interviewed and defended her. My heart crashed at that exactly moment. I just run away, I remember he tried to call me but there was nothing to be said. Nothing. We didn't talk to each other for weeks, until he came to my house._

 _"_ _Hi. Alvin, how are you?" I asked, gently. I noticed his golden eyes were red._

 _"_ _Can we talk in your bedroom?" He asked, with tearing eyes._

 _"_ _Sure. Just go there, I will be there in a moment." I said. He wanted some privacy. He knew it all the house because we are best friends since we were kids. He used to come here a lot to play with me. I used to come to Seville's house a lot to play with him. We were best friends and best enemies. I turned off the TV. I walked thorough the bedroom's corridor. I looked at some pictures of us together. Our childhood was amazing. We used to do pranks with each other. One time he did one when I was in my worst week, week full of tests. I had to study very hard. I was 13 year old, presenting a work in an auditorium when he threw a paint bucket on me. I froze in front of everyone. His excuse: he was giving back what I did to him a few days ago. I removed all the elastics from his football uniform. When he went to the training, his shorts just fell to the ground. That was funny actually. But what he did to me was a lot worse. I didn't know what to do. I run away. My work was gone. He went behind me when he saw me running with tearing eyes. In that occasion, I met a sweet side of Alvin, that I didn't know that was real. He tried to apologized for me several times. I didn't want to hear his words because I was so mad at him. When he said he convinced the teacher to give me a second chance. I saw a new Alvin in front of me. A sweet and kind one. He helped me to do another work, better than the last one._

 _I realized I stopped at one of the pictures for minutes. It was us in a beach park when Dave and Miss Miller took all of us there._

 _"_ _Britt, are you coming or not?" Alvin asked from my bedroom._

 _"_ _Sorry, I am coming, I was looking at a photo." I replied._

 _I entered in my room. I saw him sat on my bed. I noticed some tears on his face. I sat beside him, wondered what made him cry._

 _"_ _What happened, Alvie? Why are you crying?" I asked. I was devastated inside, my best friend was crying and there was nothing I could do. He burst into tears, in a way I had never seen before._

 _"_ _Charlene… happened." He said, between tears. "I loved her. I loved her!"_

 _"_ _Alvie, come here." I hugged him. "I am here. Don't need to worry about her." I said with a soft voice. He looked at my eyes and hugged back. For 2 weeks, we hang out several times, I did my best to made him forget her because that was the forth time he got his heart broken. I really did my best. We went to the cinema, to the club, restaurants, we watched a lot of movies at home. We did a picnic on a Sunday. For 2 weeks our friendship became closer than ever. Those weeks were the start of something wonderful between us._

 _All those sweet memories between us. I don't regret nothing._

* * *

After a few minutes remembering some memories, I hear a voice calling my name.

"Brittany! Brittany" The voice said. "Are you awake?" The voice belongs to Alvin. He was lied on the bed next to me looking at me.

"Yeah, I am." I come back to the real world.

"Were you thinking about us?" Alvin asked, smiling. I loved that smile.

"How do you know it?" I wondered, everything was in mind.

"There is a tear on your cheek." He said, softly. "Here, let me clean for you." I felt his soft hands on my cheek. I blushed, after 2 years of dating and 3 years of marriage, I can't help it.

"Britt, remember these words: I will always love you." Alvin said looking to my eyes. I couldn't hold my tears of joy. I loved him so much. He is in my life since forever.

"I love you too, Alvie, I will always love you." I replied, crying. I felt his soft lips on mine. That kiss. That wonderful kiss. I never anyone who kissed like him. I felt so alive whenever he kiss me. I still remember every feeling when we first kiss.

 _After 2 weeks together and closer. Our friendship become better because we was more kind with me, he tried to show me he cared for me several times. When I was almost believing in him. Something horrible happened 2 year after Alvin broke up with Charlene. She moved to Canada with her family 3 weeks after the break up and we thought we would never see her again. Even Alvin was really happy about that because that slut broke his heart. I was really happy too because turned all his attention to me. For me that was unbelievable. After years of friendship, he finally sees me more than a friend. He didn't tell that. I concluded because he treat me so well, in a way he had never done to me. I was so surprised, but I couldn't believe. He tried so hard to prove me that I was wrong, that does not stopped me from loving him even more. However I sad before something horrible happened._

 _Charlene came back because she wanted to finish high school in out school. From the first time I saw her in the school again, I didn't feel comfortable. I remember I saw her in Alvin's football training. I watched them because I loved to see him and his muscles, he was so strong, handsome. He always waved at me, during the training. I always felt watched by Charlene for some reason. In his last training of the high school, 1 week before our graduation party, something horrible happened. This time I thought I would never forgive him. The training finished, he went to the clothing, change his wet clothes and take a shower. This time Charlene watched the training, she left before it ends. At least I thought that. I had always waited him in the exit of the clothing. It was a long corridor which leaded to the field, with two doors, one in each side. I saw Charlene in there. She was with Alvin. She was holding him against the wall. He saw me and screamed my name: "BRITTANY!". I saw one thing I wished I could erase from my mind. She kissed him in front of me. I felt I would cry any moment. I run away. I heard he called my name one more time. I just run away. I couldn't stand for this, not anymore. That was the end for us. I arrived at home, hoping he didn't follow me. That was impossible because my house was next to his, so he did the same way as I did. Eleanor opened the door for me. She saw my red eye._

 _"_ _Britt, what happened?" She asked with her sweet voice._

 _"_ _Nothing." I was holding my tears. I needed to go to my bed. I walked on the bedroom's corridors. I looked to all photos with me and Alvin. I couldn't hold anymore. I cried. I sat on my bed, I took my picture frame. There was a picture of Alvin. "I loved you!" I thought with my self. I hurt me so much. I didn't if I would have the heart forgive me. I know I forgave many times. But this time is different. I loved him, and now he went back to that slut._

 _"_ _What happened, Britt? You can tell to us." Jeanette asked. I cleaned my eyes and I saw her and Eleanor staring at me, waiting me to explain everything._

 _"_ _I… saw… Alvin… kissing… Charlene." I replied without holding my tears._

 _"_ _Oh. Brittany.." Jeanette said. Both hugged me. We were sisters. We tell our secrets to each other. They knew I loved Alvin._

 _During the week, I avoided Alvin everywhere I went. I avoided talking to him, looking at him. I was so mad at him, so mad. He tried to talk to me several times, he text me, he called me. I couldn't answer to anything. I noticed to he didn't talk to Charlene and every time she tried, he was very rude at her. I was surprised because I never saw Alvin being rude to no one. At least she deserved it. At launch, in cafeteria, the day of our party. Alvin and I argued in front of everyone. I was eating my salad when he tried to sit next to me._

 _"_ _Can I sit here?" He asked softly._

 _"_ _No. Go way." I said, I didn't look at him. He sat in the same way. "I said Go way!"_

 _"_ _No, listen to me, please!" He begged me. "I am trying to talk to you during all the week. Please!" He was right at that part. He really tried._

 _"_ _There is nothing to be said! Goodbye!" I stood up to left the cafeteria._

 _"_ _Please..." He said with a hopeless voice. I froze for a few seconds and just walked away from him. His voice was so sweet. It melted my heart. For a few minutes I thought I would give him a second chance. Maybe I would at the party. Where everything changed._

 _9:00 PM. The party will start at 10:00 PM. I was putting my beautiful pink dress, and look at myself in the mirror. I was beautiful for who? Secretly, I was beautiful for Alvin. I decided to give him a second chance at the party. I knew he would try to talk to me. Simon and Theodore took their best friends to the party. I told Miss Miller to leave there and I would find a way to get back home._

 _At the party_

 _Waltz dance. I remember I saw everyone dancing. Even Simon and Jeanette who are very shy were dancing together. I was holding a cup of champagne. The waltz music stopped for a few minutes and it was replaced with a romantic song, because that was requested by several couples. I felt a tear rolling my face and dropping in my cup. That song reminded me of Alvin. I still loved him. I missed him. I hold my tears when I saw some couples kissing. First I saw Theodore and Ellie. That was so cute. They were a sweet couple. Then I saw Simon and Jeanette. I was so proud of her. I thought she would never kiss someone. That was absolutely amazing. When a second tear dropped in my cub. I heard a voice behind me._

 _"_ _Hey. You look beautiful today." The voice said._

 _"_ _Thank you." I replied politely._

 _"_ _Would you give me the honor to dance with me?" The voice asked me. I didn't know it was Alvin._

 _"_ _Yes." I said. I didn't want to be alone at a party, so I accepted. He took my hand as gentlemen and took me to the dance floor._

 _Little by little I recognized his face. It was Alvin. I didn't say a word. After a few minutes, we were dancing very close to each other. I don't know if we got that close, some day in the past._

 _"_ _Brittany, could you listen to me now?" He asked me. How could I say no?_

 _"_ _Yes. Let's get out of the noise." I said. I barely could hear what he had said. He took me away from the sound. We sat on the sofa that was placed around the dance floor. He continued._

 _"_ _Britt. About what happened last week." He said. "I didn't want to kiss her."_

 _"_ _What?" I could believe in my ears._

 _"_ _She forced me. I sear." He replied. I saw his eyes tearing. "She came talk to me, she wanted to know if I still have some feelings for her. I said no and she pushed me to the wall. When she saw you, she kissed me to hurt you."_

 _"_ _How can I believe in you? How can I know this is true?" I was touched by his words but I had certain fear. And something magical happened. Something I have always dreamed of. He put his hand on my cheek and…_

 _...kissed me._

 _I never felt something like this before. I don't know how to explain what I felt. It was a mixture of emotions and memories. I was full of joy and happiness. In seconds, I had a flashback in my mind with every moment Alvin tried to made me believe in him. I was full of happiness and remorse. My eyes couldn't hold my feelings. He loved me. I pulled him closer to me. I wanted to have this moment for life. That was our first kiss. I felt his tears in my face, he probably felt mine. This was our best kiss. After a few minutes, we looked to each other._

 _"_ _I believe in you." I said with tears on my eyes._

 _That was the true start of something wonderful between us._

Every time I remember that memory, I can't control my tears. That moment was so unique for me. Now I came back to real life again. And I am kissing my husband now, feeling what I felt many years ago. After a few minutes. He looked at me and said something really disturbing.

"Britt, read the letter I left to you. Read it, please!" He said, with tears in his eyes.

"I will! I promise!" I replied.

"Remember, I will always be with you in here." He pointed to my heart. After he said those words, he started to move way from me more and more. I called him, but he didn't hear any of my words.

"Alvin! Alvin! Please, come back, come back!" I shouted. "Alvin!" I only see a white light, very strong light that it was blinding my eyes. I couldn't see him anymore.

* * *

I suddenly wake up. Where am I? I look around to try to recognized the place. I see I am lied down in a bed with green blanket. There is a kind of tube going into my arm. I rubbed my eyes for a better view. I sear I saw Alvin in front of me but it was our son Alvin Junior. I thought I saw myself younger. but it was our daughter Beatrice, she had Alvin's eyes. I am 53 year old now.

I realize I am at a hospital room. I see a machine beside me doing some weird noises. I notice Simon and Theodore are talking to the doctor, and Jeanette and Eleanor are sat next to my bed. I was feeling myself weird and week.

"What happened to me?" I asked with a week voice.

"She woke up!" I hear Jeanette telling the boys, they weren't boys anymore actually. They were adults with family and children. Simon and Jeanette got married months later after me and Alvin. Theodore and Eleanor were the last one to get married. Both weddings were perfect. My wedding with Alvin was the best day of my life. Everything work out as planned. Alvin. He wasn't at the hospital. I looked around and I don't see him. He is not among the living ones for 9 years now.

* * *

 _I remember that day, that awful day. 22Th September, 2007. 25 years of marriage._

 _It was 7:30 PM, I finally finish do the dishes. I had dinner with our children because Alvin is in another trip with his football team. Our children were teenagers at that time. Beatrice was 17 year old and Alvin Junior was 15 year old. He was 45 year old and now he is the trainer of our college football team. The team was participating on regional stage of National Championship. The team had won that stage, the final game happened 2 days ago. Alvin would receive the award for being the best trainer of the university. The team didn't lose a single game. I don't enjoy football but I always watched all the games because of Alvin. Alvin was supposed to arrive at 9:30 at the airport of L.A.. I put the kids to sleep at 9. I was getting dressed to pick him there when it happened._

 _The TV was on the news channel. Suddenly appeared a warning on the channel. "We interrupt our schedule for a live transmission." The reporter said: "Directly from L.A. Airport, two planes just crashed a few minutes ago. The information we have now is the crash was caused by human failure." The channel show two mounts of metal burning. That is horrible. I hope Alvin and his team weren't inside one of the planes. That caught my attention. I came back to my bedroom brush my hair and put my shoes. I could hear the TV. I hear one thing that made my world end._

 _"_ _The airport staff informed us that one of planes was landing and the other was taking. The team of L.A. University was in the plane that would land." The reported said._

 _The channel show a picture of the team and their trainer Alvin Seville._

 _"_ _We are very sad to inform that there are no survivors on the accident. The team and their trainer died on the impact." The reporter said._

 _I couldn't believe in my own ears. I froze for minutes. That was impossible. My husband died. The love of my life, my boyfriend, my best friend was dead. I felt tear rolling on my cheeks. I heard someone knocking the door. I try to hold my tears to see who was it. The person was insisting on knocking._

 _"_ _I am coming." I said, cleaning my face with my own clothes._

 _When I open the door, I saw my sisters, Simon and Theodore. When I saw them, I burst into tears. My sisters hugged me. I needed their love for this moment. I was devastated._

 _"_ _Simon, Theo." I looked to them. I hugged them. I could feel their tears. I let them in my house. I closed the door and I saw my kids._

 _"_ _Mom, what is going on?" Beatrice asked, in an innocent way._

 _"_ _My dear, we will talk about this in the morning, okay?" I didn't have the heart to say her dad was dead. "Go back to your bed, honey."_

 _"_ _Guys, why are you here?" I asked them. They were in the TV room watching the news._

 _"_ _When we watched the news, we came to see you. We couldn't leave you alone." Jeanette said with her sweet voice._

 _"_ _We know what he mean to you." Simon added. Those words were so touching. Jeanette and Eleanor sat around me and tried to comfort me._

 _"_ _And Dave, does he know it?" I asked, between my hiccups. Dave is an old proud grandfather. He raised Alvin, Simon and Theodore alone. He did everything for them. Dave loved them and they loved him too. Dave is a very caring and kind father. He is 69 year old now._

 _"_ _We are going to his place now." Theodore said._

 _"_ _Would like to come with us?" Eleanor asked to me._

 _"_ _I want but I don't want to leave my kids alone." I said, worried. I needed to see Dave. He must be so sad right now. I went to my kids' bedroom. They were sleeping so peacefully. I didn't wake up them. I closed the door and locked._

 _"_ _I will go with you." I said, after locking their bedroom._

 _We all live near each other. Maybe it is a family bonding. Dave's house was a few quarters from mine. When we got there, Miss Miller was already there trying to comfort him. Dave was sat on his armchair in front of the TV. I saw tears on his face. When Miss Miller saw us, she called my name._

 _"_ _Brittany, come here." She called me._

 _"_ _Brittany is here?" Dave asked._

 _"_ _Yes, I am here." I tried to hold my tears. He didn't say a word, he just hugged me. I guess taking a son from his father is the worst pain in the world. I saw everyone's eyes. They were crying, especially Simon and Theodore. The loss of a brother must be horrible. My life without Alvin will never be same. He was a part of my life. I shared my entire life with him._

* * *

I see my son, and my daughter next to my bed. He grabbed my hand.

"Are you feeling better, mom?" My son asked.

"I think so, my dear." I said with a week voice.

The doctor entered in the room to talk to me.

"Brittany Miller." He said, looking to the monitor with my vital signs. "You had a heart attack in your house. Your son called the ambulance. We were able to save you. It seems you are stable now."

I was surprised because I thought I really was with Alvin again. That was so real. Maybe because we spend so much time together. We built so much memories together. He lives inside of my heart, that is reason I still remember him. That is the reason I dream about him several times. He was the other part of my life. In my last dream he remind me of a letter.

* * *

 _I remember the day I receive that letter. One week after his death, Simon came to my house in the evening._ _He knocked on my door._

 _"_ _Oh.. Hello, Simon." I said, surprised. I didn't expect visits._

 _"_ _Hi, Brittany. Are you feeling better?" He asked softly. "Jeanette wants to know."_

 _"_ _Tell her I am fine." I replied. I loved my sisters so much. "May I ask why are you here?"_

 _"_ _Yeah. Alvin wrote a letter for you many years ago. He asked me to give to you after his death." Simon said, trying to hold his tears and handed me a letter._

 _"_ _Thanks, Simon." I said, looking at the envelop._

 _"_ _Call if you need anything. Bye." Simon went to his house._

 _On the envelop, I read: My true feelings for Brittany. I cried when I read that. But I didn't have the courage to read the latter._

* * *

"Alvin Junior, Alvin's latter is with you?" I asked.

"Yes, mom, it is here." My son answered.

"Can you read it for me?" I asked, I wanted him to read because his voice reminds me of Alvin.

"Sure." My son said. He was so kind. My daughter was like me, a bit nervous but he was sweet.

 _"_ _Dear Brittany_

 _I wrote this for you in case I don't tell you all my feelings for you while I am alive._

 _Brittany, how it is possible? How are we together? You probably asked yourself that question several times. But you never found a good answer. I remember when we were kids, we used to fight a lot. For stupid reasons, for serious reasons, for nothing. We used to compete at all. We always wanted to show to each other who was better. When we were teenagers, we start to develop feelings for each other which made us argue a lot. Sometimes I really thought I would lose my best friend forever. That was my biggest fear since I was a kid. I couldn't lose the only girl who understand me. I hid my feelings from you because I was afraid you didn't feel the same. That is the reason I dated some girls before. I would rather have you as best friend than a stranger._

 _When I dated Charlene, I sear to myself that would the last one before. I am really happy that it didn't work out. When you tried to comfort me for 2 weeks. I realize you would never do that if you didn't have feelings for me. I tried so hard to show you how much I cared for you. If you don't believe while you read this, just ask Simon, he will tell you everything. I don't blame you for not believing in me. I did stupid things. I only talked to you when I had my heart broken, when I should know you would never do that to me._

 _My biggest fear almost realized when Charlene kiss me. I was so mad at her. I never want to rude to anybody, but she deserved. I tried to talk to you through callings, messages, face to face. You always ignored me. That was killing me inside. The idea of losing my best friend was horrible. I had a lot of nightmare because of that. At the last party of high school I decided that would be my final chance to have you back. And there were only one thing left to do._

 _When I explained to you what really happened and you asked how you would believe in that. I thought with myself: that is it, I am done, I will never gain your trust again. I kissed you because I didn't know what to do anymore. I kissed you because I loved you. I needed you. That kiss was different from all I had ever given. Because it was you. For the first time I felt what really was a sincere kiss. You could have pushed me and walked away from me forever. But you didn't. You didn't. That made all difference._

 _The reason we are together is we really cared for each other. No matter how much girls I kissed. You are the only one I had a true kiss. You were and are the only one who was there when I needed, when I was hurt. Brittany, when I die, you should I will die smiling because I live my life with the girl I wanted, I need, I loved._

 _Never forget. I will always love you._

 _With Love_

 _Alvin."_

When my son finish reading, everyone was shocked. No one knew that part of Alvin. I can't help but smile. I felt a tear rolling my face. I knew I mean a lot for Alvin, but I didn't know it was that much. I missed him so much. We lived together for so much time. I always loved him with all my heart. Now I was finally in peace. I knew the answer I always wanted to know. He was correct. I cared for him more than best friend.

I feel a horrible pain in my chest. I think I will have another heart attack.

* * *

Everyone in the room saw when Brittany died, she was smiling with tears on her eyes. Tears of joy. Finally she will meet her beloved one.

* * *

 _ **"**_ _ **Unconditionally love is made with memories."**_

* * *

 **After reading many fanfics about Alvittany, I decided to write this to show everyone how Alvin and Brittany loves each other and how they can be together. Write this was really painful. I wrote in one day. I cried a lot when I wrote this.**

* * *

 **You are probably asking yoursefl why I hurt myself so much to write these stories. So I tell you why:**

 **The love between The Chipmunks and The Chipettes are so special that should be remembered forever. The way they love each other is not written in any fanfic, it is not shown in any fanart. I tried to write how much they love each other. The way they love each other, the way they care for each other, the way they treat each other is unique. I guess the closest we will get to that kind of love is with dogs, cats, hamsters.**

* * *

 _ **"Chipmunks and Chipettes should bring love, peace, happiness and serenity, not pain and sadness." Sidney**_

 **Thank you for reading. Review if you want.**

 **PS: If I made you cry because of this story, many stories made me cry too.**


End file.
